OH, SHIT!
by saya nobii
Summary: Sementara itu di ambang pintu, seorang murid lelaki berwajah kecil nampak mengepalkan tanganya erat. Sedemikian eratnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kedua mata musangnya masih mengamati kegiatan mesra sepasang kekasih di dalam ruangan kelas yang sepi itu. "Awas kau, Kim Jaejoong!" umpatnya kesal seraya berjalan menjauhi ruangan kelas tersebut. YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT


**OH, SHIT!**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, datar dan membosankan, cerita maksa, **slight YunRa and JaeRa**

Terinspirasi dari status yang pernah di post oleh **Elma Ester Yosephine**. Hhe~  
Maaf, jika mengecewakan ._.v 

.

.

.

No prekuel, no sekuel, just this ONESHOT! 

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy** ^^

.

.

.

"_Oppa_!" Seorang murid perempuan berbando merah muda nampak bergelayut manja pada lengan seorang murid lelaki berwajah _androgini_.

"_Hey_, Cantik! Merindukanku, _heum_?" goda murid lelaki itu, Kim Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. _Missing you like crazy_, _Oppa_!" jawab gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu, Go Ahra.

_Cup~_

Jaejoong mengecup singkat pipi Ahra, yang sukses mendatangkan rona kemerahan di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"_Oppa_, ayo kita berkencan! Aku butuh _refreshing_. Pelajaran-pelajaran itu sungguh membuat kepalaku pusing," keluh Ahra.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Kau ingin pergi kemana, _heum_?"

"Kemana saja. Asal bersama _Oppa_, semua tempat pasti akan terasa romantis."

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu tergelak, "Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita makan malam di restoran Italia? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai _Lasagna_?"

"_Wow_! Itu terdengar sangat mengasyikkan. Kalau begitu, jemput aku seperti biasa, ya, _Oppa_!"

"Baiklah. Dan kau, jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik, oke!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit berbisik di telinga Ahra. Sang gadis pun melenguh geli karenanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, bibir sepasang kekasih itu bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan intens.

Sementara itu di ambang pintu, seorang murid lelaki berwajah kecil nampak mengepalkan tanganya erat. Sedemikian eratnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kedua mata musangnya masih mengamati kegiatan mesra sepasang kekasih di dalam ruangan kelas yang sepi itu.

"Awas kau, Kim Jaejoong!" umpatnya kesal seraya berjalan menjauhi ruangan kelas tersebut. 

.

.

.

_Sret~_

_Bruk!_

Jung Yunho menarik kasar kursi kantin, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi berbahan kayu itu.

"_Hey_, _Bro_! _What's up_?" sapa seorang lelaki berwajah _Cassanova_ yang duduk di hadapan Yunho, Park Yoochun.

Yunho hanya berdecak kesal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Dia justru menyambar cepat gelas berisi jus apel yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu meneguknya rakus.

"_That's mine_, _Bro_!" protes Yoochun.

"Kau bisa beli lagi, Park!" sahut Yunho santai.

Yoochun mendecih, "_Hey_, ada apa denganmu? Jangan bilang jika kau seperti ini karena Ahra dan Jaejoong lagi?"

"Sayangnya, itu benar, Chun."

"_Aish_! Asal kau tahu, Jung. Perempuan di dunia ini jumlahnya sangat banyak, bahkan melebihi jumlah lelaki. Tapi, mengapa yang ada dikepalamu hanya Ahra seorang? _Move on_, _Boy_!"

Yunho menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa, Chun. Aku masih mencintai Ahra."

"Tapi, bukankah dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi? Bahkan Ahra dengan mudahnya memutuskanmu dan justru menjalin hubungan dengan murid baru berambut _blonde_ itu."

"Maka dari itu, Chun. Aku ingin membuat Ahra kembali padaku dan menghancurkan murid baru sok populer itu."

Yoochun menyeringai kala mendengar ucapan Yunho. "_Hey_, _Bro_! Akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia mengejutkan tentang Kim Jaejoong."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang _gay_."

"Apa?" pekik Yunho nyaring, membuat Yoochun terkikik geli.

"Tap-tapi... Bagaimana bisa, Chun? Bukankah saat ini dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Ahra? Jadi, tidak mungkin jika dia..."

"_Aish_! Aku belum selesai berbicara, Jung!" gerutu Yoochun.

"Oh, oke, oke. Lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Jadi, dari info yang kudapat, Jaejoong baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya yang seorang pria. Dia pindah ke sekolah ini untuk melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu."

"_Ck~_ Kau sudah sangat mirip para murid perempuan yang suka bergosip itu, Chun."

"_Aish_! Ini benar, Yun. Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari Junsu. Ternyata si culun itu adalah tetangga Jaejoong. Dan soal Ahra, kurasa dia hanya menjadi pelampiasan Jaejoong semata."

"Sial! Awas saja jika memang benar itu alasannya. Akan kuhancurkan kepala _blonde_ itu hingga tak berbekas lagi!" ujar Yunho berapi-api.

Yoochun kembali menyeringai, "_Hey_, _Bro_! Aku mempunyai rencana bagus untuk menghancurkan rivalmu itu."

"Apa?"

Yoochun mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho, berbisik di telinga pemuda tampan itu.

Bibir tebal Yunho membentuk seringaian tajam saat mendengar rencana yang diucapkan Yoochun.

_'Akan kuhancurkan kau, Kim Jaejoong! Dan akan kurebut kembali Ahra darimu!'_

.

.

.

Selama sebulan ini Yunho mendekati Jaejoong secara diam-diam. Dia ingin menarik perhatian Jaejoong sehingga lelaki berwajah _androgini_ itu jatuh cinta dan mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Hal itu tentu saja memudahkan Yunho untuk menjalankan rencana yang telah disarankan oleh Yoochun.

Ternyata, gosip yang beredar itu benar adanya. Tentang Jaejoong yang seorang _gay_ dan hanya menjadikan Ahra sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Semua cerita itu Yunho dengar langsung dari mulut Jaejoong.

Secara perlahan, Jaejoong mulai jatuh cinta pada Yunho. Dan saat Yunho menyatakan perasaannya, lelaki cantik itu langsung menerimanya begitu saja. Padahal, saat itu dirinya masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Ahra.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun, keduanya merahasiakan hubungan terlarang itu dari semua orang, tak terkecuali dari Ahra.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sering berkencan, tentusaja tanpa sepengetahuan kekasih Jaejoong itu. Mereka bahkan sering menghabiskan malam panas bersama di apartemen Jaejoong.

Seperti malam ini.

Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong dari belakang. Keduanya kini berada di dalam ruangan mandi dan sedang menikmati air hangat yang terpancar dari _shower_ yang berada di atas kepala mereka.

"Jae..."

"_Hmm_..."

"Kapan kau akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Ahra? Aku tidak ingin milikku dibagi dengan orang lain," ujar Yunho posesif.

"Aku perlu waktu, Yun. Tidak mungkin aku langsung memutuskannya begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Lagipula, Ahra adalah gadis yang baik," jawab Jaejoong.

"_Yah_! Jangan pernah memuji orang lain dihadapanku! Aku tidak suka itu."

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Begitu saja cemburu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Yun."

"_Love you too_." Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir tebal nan penuh milik Jaejoong.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar!"

Alis Jaejoong sedikit berkerut saat Yunho meninggalkannya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan mandi tersebut. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Yunho kembali dengan membawa sebuah ponsel digenggamannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi saat tubuhmu basah seperti ini, Jae. Aku ingin mengabadikan momen indah ini," ucap Yunho sedikit menyeringai.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, lalu memeluk erat leher Yunho dan berbisik mesra di telinga lelaki tampan itu, "Dokumentasi pribadi kita."

Seringaian Yunho makin tajam, lalu dia kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

Tangan kanan Yunho memegang ponsel miliknya dan mulai memotret dirinya dan Jaejoong yang tengah bermesraan di bawah guyuran air _shower_.

Basah, seksi dan panas. 

.

.

.

Tubuh Ahra menegang. Kedua matanya membelalak sempurna seakan bola matanya hendak keluar dari rongga-rongganya. Mulut gadis itu pun terbuka lebar karena terlalu _shock_.

Sesaat setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, ponselnya berdering. Seseorang telah mengirimkan pesan gambar padanya.

Saat Ahra membuka pesan itu, tampaklah dua buah foto yang tidak senonoh. Dia terkejut bukan main.

Dan yang paling membuatnya _shock_, salah satu orang yang berada di dalam foto itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak sedang bermesraan di dalam kamar mandi bersama seorang pria yang bagian wajahnya buram karena disamarkan.

Foto pertama, Jaejoong dipeluk dari belakang oleh pria asing itu. Sedangkan foto yang kedua, Jaejoong dan pria asing itu terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat panas.

"Tidak mungkin..." lirih Ahra frustasi.

Ahra mengusap kasar air mata yang sempat membasahi pipinya. Langkah kakinya berayun cepat untuk segera menemui Jaejoong dan meminta penjelasan.

Dengan tergesa, gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu memasuki kelas Jaejoong yang terlihat sepi karena jam istirahat telah tiba.

Kedua matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Jaejoong, lalu dia berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih dengan emosi yang meletup-letup di puncak kepalanya.

_Brak!_

Ahra menggebrak kasar meja Jaejoong, membuat pria berambut _blonde_ itu terkejut bukan main.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Ah..."

"Kita putus, _Oppa_!" potong Ahra cepat.

"Ke-kenapa?" bingung Jaejoong.

Ahra hanya diam, namun segera menyodorkan ponsel miliknya ke hadapan Jaejoong. _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong melebar sempurna saat melihat foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel Ahra.

"Ternyata gosip itu memang benar. Kau _gay_ dan kau sangat menjijikkan, _Oppa_!" desis Ahra tajam.

Jaejoong terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuatapa sekarang. Seingatnya, foto itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Yunho. Tapi, mengapa wajah Yunho dibuat buram? Apakah...

"Ak-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Ahra," mohon Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, _Oppa_! Pokoknya mulai sekarang, kita putus! Dan jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!"

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Brak!_

Ahra berlari dan membanting keras pintu kelas Jaejoong. Membuat seorang pemuda berbibir hati yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pemuda itu, Yunho, beringsut memasuki kelas Jaejoong dan dan menemukan sang pria cantik yang sedang duduk termenung di atas bangkunya.

"Patah hati, _huh_?"ejek Yunho dengan seringaian yang tak pernah hilang dari bibir hati miliknya.

"Yun..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Asal kau tahu, Kim. Kejadian tadi adalah saat-saat yang paling aku tunggu. Saat dimana aku menghancurkanmu dan membuat Ahra kembali padaku."

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Yun?"

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, lalu memegang dagu pria yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu, Jae. Semua itu kulakukan karena kau telah merebut Ahra dariku. Sebelum menjalin hubungan denganmu, Ahra adalah mantan kekasihku."

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir perlahan, tidak menyangka jika kekasih yang dicintainya akan mengkhianatinya seperti ini.

"Tap-tapi, aku tidak pernah merebut Ahra darimu, Yun. Dia sendiri yang datang padaku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku," lirih Jaejoong.

"_I don't care_, Kim! Gara-gara kepindahanmu ke sekolah ini, Ahra berpaling dariku. Ahra adalah milikku dan kau tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya."

_Hiks~_

_Hiks~_

Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Dan benar kata Ahra, kau menjijikkan, Kim Jaejoong! Kau seorang _gay_ dan berani-beraninya kau menjadikan Ahra sebagai pelampiasanmu saja. Aku tidak terima, itulah sebabnya aku menjalankan rencana ini. Dan lihatlah, rencana ini sukses besar! Hahaha!"

Jaejoong memandang sendu Yunho, "Ka-kau keterlaluan, Yun. Kau telah membohongi dan mengkhianatiku. Kau tega! _Hiks_!"

_Deg!_

Hati Yunho tercubit kecil saat mendengar tangis memilukan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Bagaimanapun dia pernah dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Tangis Jaejoong sedikit menggoyahkan perasaan Yunho. Namun, pria tampan itu segera menepisnya. Dia tidak boleh merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong karena hal ini memang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

"Kalau begitu, urusan kita sudah selesai, Kim. Kita putus!"

Yunho beranjak keluar dari kelas Jaejoong, meninggalkan sang pria cantik yang kini terlarut dalam tangisnya.

Dua kali patah hati hanya dalam hitungan menit.

_Ooh~_

.

.

.

_Hiks~_

_Hiks~_

Ahra menangis di taman belakang sekolah. Dia tidak menyangka jika kisah cintanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi!" Sebuah suara berat yang sangat dihafalnya kini terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Ahra menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Yunho _Oppa_..." lirih Ahra.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih bahu Ahra yang masih bergetar karena tangis, memeluknya erat.

"_Oppa_... _Hiks_... _Hiks_..."

Tangis Ahra pecah dalam dekapan Yunho. Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Ahra untuk menenangkannya. Sesekali dibelainya lembut rambut mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku patah hati, _Oppa_. _Hiks_... Hatiku sakit. _Hiks_..." Ahra terus meracau tidak jelas.

"_Sstt_, tenanglah! Aku ada di sini bersamamu." Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Ahra. Pemuda tampan itu benar-benar masih mencintai Ahra.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Ahra berada, Jaejoong tengah berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

Kedua mata besarnya memandang datar Ahra yang sedang menangis di pelukan Yunho. Napas lelaki cantik itu beradu cepat. Bola matanya masih memerah akibat tangisannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jung Yunho..."

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Walaupun masih merasa sedih, namun Ahra mulai melupakan rasa sakit itu secara perlahan. Lagipula, kini Yunho selalu berada didekatnya.

Yunho selalu ada untuk Ahra. Dia pulalah yang membantu Ahra mengobati sakit hatinya pada Jaejoong. Bahkan sekarang, status Yunho kembali berubah menjadi kekasih Ahra.

Ya, akhirnya Yunho berhasil meyakinkan Ahra untuk kembali merajut tali kasih mereka yang sempat terputus.

Hal ini sangat menggembirakan bagi Yunho. Ternyata usahanya merebut Ahra dari Jaejoong tidak berakhir sia-sia belaka.

Cinta lama bersemi kembali. _Ah~_ Biarkanlah sepasang kekasih itu merasakan sejenak perasaan berbunga yang menghinggapi mereka.

_Yah_, hanya sejenak. 

.

.

Jaejoong menghampiri Ahra yang sedang serius membaca novel di taman belakang sekolah. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah _handycam_ berwarna hitam.

"Go Ahra..." sapa Jaejoong.

Ahra segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang dibacanya. Tubuhnya menegang saat mengetahui Jaejoonglah yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa _Oppa_ menemuiku?" tanya Ahra dingin.

Jaejoong tidak merespon ucapan Ahra. Dia justru mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Lihatlah!" Jaejoong menyodorkan _handycam_ yang dibawanya ke hadapan Ahra. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja! Dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya."

Dengan sedikit enggan, Ahra menerima _handycam_ itu. Kedua matanya beralih menatap layar _handycam_ dan menonton sebuah video yang telah diputar oleh Jaejoong.

Kedua mata Ahra melotot sempurna. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Dadanya mendadak sesak, napasnya pun tercekat di tenggorokan.

_Bruk!_

Ahra menjatuhkan _handycam_ itu secara refleks. Kepalanya menoleh kaku ke arah Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya memandangnya datar.

"Ap-apa maksud semua ini, _Oppa_?" Ahra tercekat.

Jaejoong menghela napas, lalu tangan putih pucatnya beralih mengambil _handycam_ yang terjatuh di atas rerumputan.

Video di dalam _handycam_ itu masih berputar. Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas. Video aktivitas seksualnya dengan Yunho.

"Asal kau tahu, Ahra. Foto yang kau lihat tempo lalu adalah fotoku dengan Yunho. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya padamu dan aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa wajah Yunho disamarkan dalam foto itu," ujar Jaejoong tenang.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." lirih Ahra. Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Gosip yang beredar itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasanku saja, tapi aku bukan _gay_, aku _biseks_. Itu berarti aku bisa mencintai pria maupun wanita."

Ahra terdiam. Dia menangis dalam diam.

"Jujur, setelah sekian lama kita bersama, aku mulai jatuh hati padamu. Aku berpikir jika mungkin kaulah orang yang kucari selama ini. Tapi, kehadiran Yunhom engacaukan semuanya."

Jaejoong melanjutkan, "Yunho diam-diam mendekatiku disaat aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Perlakuan manisnya padaku sungguh berhasil membuatku goyah. Dan pada akhirnya, aku justru jatuh cinta pada Yunho."

"_Hiks_... _Hiks_..." Ahra mulai terisak.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan orang-orang sekitar. Dan kemudian, hal itupun terjadi. Yunho berhasil merayu dan membujukku untuk melayaninya malam itu."

"Cukup! Hentikan! _Hiks_..."

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan racauan Ahra. Dia terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan setelah kejadian malam itu, foto-foto itu justru tersebar sehingga membuatmu marah dan akhirnya memutuskanku. Dan apakah kau tahu? Sesaat setelah kau meninggalkanku, Yunho menemuiku. Dia mengatakan jika dia hanya menjebakku agar kau kembali padanya. Dia mencampakkanku begitu saja, bahkan setelah berhasil meniduriku."

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Yunho _Oppa_ tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu."

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri video ini? Atau aku harus memberimu bukti yang lain lagi?"

Ahra menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merasa khawatir padamu, Ahra. Bagaimanapun, Yunho telah melakukan cara licik dan kotor untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Apakah kau ingin memiliki kekasih yang seperti itu?"

Ahra kembali menggeleng. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Dan aku juga khawatir jika suatu saat nanti Yunho berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku takut hal itu akan terjadi, Ahra. Bagaimanapun, aku masih menyanyangimu. Sungguh."

Jaejoong menepuk pelan bahu Ahra, "Maaf, telah membuatmu sedih seperti ini."

"Tidak, _Oppa_. Aku justru harus berterima kasih padamu," balas Ahra.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Ahra yang masih terpekur diam memikirkan banyak hal. 

.

.

.

_Plak!_

Ahra menampar keras pipi Yunho. Kedua bola mata gadis itu memerah. Napasnya naik turun, emosi.

"_Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ahra? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menamparku?" bingung Yunho.

"Kau manusia rendah, Jung Yunho! Kau sangat menjijikkan! Aku membencimu!" jerit Ahra emosi.

"_Hey_! _Hey_! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, _Oppa_. Lihat ini!"

Ahra melemparkan _handycam_ milik Jaejoong ke arah Yunho. Walaupun kaget, tapi dengan gesit, Yunho berhasil menangkap _handycam_ itu.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Yunho menuruti perkataan Ahra. Dia melihat video yang terputar di dalam _handycam_ itu.

Sontak, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Mulut Yunho menganga tidak percaya.

"Terkejut atau pura-pura terkejut, _huh_?" sindir Ahra.

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan video ini?"

"Itu tidak penting, _Oppa_. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kau akan berbuat sekotor itu untuk menghancurkan Jaejoong _Oppa_ dan membuatku kembali padamu."

"_Huh_? Ka-kau..."

"Kenapa? Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, _Oppa_. Dan kau benar-benar menjijikkan. Aku membencimu! Mulai sekarang kita putus!"

_Plak!_

Ahra menampar pipi Yunho sekali lagi, lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu.

Yunho menetralkan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Digenggamnya erat _handycam_ milik Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong..." desisnya berbahaya. 

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju kelas Jaejoong. Dia ingin segera menemui dan meminta penjelasan pria bersurai _blonde_ itu.

_Brak!_

Yunho mendobrak keras pintu kelas Jaejoong. Beruntung, hanya tinggal Jaejoong sendiri yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Semua temannya sudah pulang saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu kelas saat mendengar suara ribut itu. Dilihatnya Yunho kini berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang memerah, emosi.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Srak~_

_Brak!_

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan melempar kasar sebuah _handycam_ ke atas mejanya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memandang datar _handycam_ miliknya yang dilemparkan Yunho.

Yunho menarik kasar kerah seragam Jaejoong, membuat si cantik mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau sengaja merekam ini, _huh_?" tanya Yunho emosi.

"Aku tidak merekamnya. Kebetulan _handycam_ itu masih dalam posisi menyala saat aku meletakkannya. Jadi, aktivitas kita terekam dengan sendirinya," jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Lalu, kau memperlihatkan video itu pada Ahra. Kau mencoba untuk balas dendam padaku, _huh_?"

_Sret~_

Jaejoong berhasil melepas cengkeraman tangan Yunho dikerahnya. Keadaan berbalik, Jaejoonglah yang kini berganti mencengkeram kerah seragam Yunho.

"Aku tidak membalas dendam pada siapapun. Aku hanya menginginkan milikku kembali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil. Jemari tangannya menyusuri setiap inchi wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka orang lain memiliki apapun yang telah menjadi hak milikku. Kau milikku, Jung! Milikku seorang!"

_Sret~_

Yunho menghempas kasar tangan Jaejoong, "Aku bukan milik siapapun, Kim!"

Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek. Dengan nekat, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Yunho langsung meronta untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, namun Jaejoong terlebih dahulu melumat kasar bibirnya.

_'Mmmpphhcckk...'_

Ciuman Jaejoong semakin menuntut seiring kuatnya pelukannya pada leher Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri masih berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jaejoong, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia mulai terlarut dalam ciuman yang panas dan menggairahkan itu.

_Sret~_

Yunho mendorong paksa tubuh Jaejoong sehingga membuat ciuman itu terlepas.

"_Damn_!" umpat Yunho sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Mengapa dilepaskan, _heum_? Bukankah kau sangat menikmatinya?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kasar.

"_Well_, _well_. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku harus memberitahumu kejadian yang sebenarnya, Jung Yunho," ujar Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu, _huh_?"

"Sebenarnya, tujuan utamaku pindah ke sekolah ini adalah untuk menjeratmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku. Dan apakah kau tahu? Kau telah terperangkap dalam permainanku, _Dear_!"

Alis Yunho berkerut.

"Aku tahu jika kau dan Ahra adalah sepasang kekasih dan aku tidak suka itu. Oleh karena itu, aku menginginkan hubungan kalian putus. Aku mulai menarik perhatian Ahra dan dengan gampangnya gadis bodoh itu memutuskanmu dan mau menjadi kekasihku."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho, "Lalu, aku membayar Junsu dan Yoochun untuk melakukan sesuatu agar rencanaku berjalan lancar. Aku menyuruh si culun itu untuk menyebarkan gosip murahan tentangku. Sementara aku menyuruh si jidat lebar untuk memberikan sebuah rencana padamu. Rencana mendekatiku untuk menghancurkanku dan merebut Ahra dariku."

Mata Yunho terbelalak lebar, "Kau..."

"Terkejut, _huh_? Tapi, masih ada lagi yang lainnya. Aku berpura-pura sedih saat kau memutuskanku. Aku juga berpura-pura menderita serta sedikit berbohong saat memperlihatkan video itu pada Ahra. Dan _hmmm_, apa lagi, ya?"

"_Just stop it_, Kim! _Are you crazy_?" teriak Yunho.

"_Hahaha~ I'm crazy because of you_, Jung!"

"Berarti selama ini kau menipuku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu polos, Yun. Kau gampang sekali terjerat permainanku. Sangat tidak mengasyikkan sebenarnya, tapi aku lumayan menikmati permainan ini. _Haha_!"

Jaejoong kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho. "_You're mine_. _Absolutely mine_!"

"_What the hell_!" Yunho mengumpat tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

"_Hey_! _Hey_! Pria tampan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Lebih baik kau mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untukku saja. Bagaimana, _heum_?"

Yunho menghempas kasar tangan Jaejoong. "_F*ck you_, Kim!"

"_Huh_? _You wanna f*ck me_? Oh, _that's so great, Dear_! Kalau begitu, kutunggu kedatanganmu diapartemenku nanti malam. _And then_, _you can f*ck me till morning_! _See ya_!"

Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tengah menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Oh, _shit_!"

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

Adakah yang protes dan ingin mukulin saya? ._.v

*kabur*

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review (Bekal Cinta Jung Yunho):

**Clein cassie | Vic89 | jaejae | Myjj2526 | Ineedtohateyou | pembaca | Selena Jung | miqajeje | LittleTurtle . KimLee | babychokyu | miss leeanna | ShinJiWoo920202 | Guest | Daiirere | zhoeuniquee | Jidat Biased | rara | joongmax**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?

Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu persatu.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca,me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :*

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^  
Sampai jumpa lagi^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
